guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Poison Tip Signet
Barbed Arrows + Poison Tip Signet + Burning Arrow. Woot? Simple 03:48, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :... Why? --Gimmethegepgun 04:04, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::Are we listing these now? I thought they weren't officially released under the GNU. Arshay Duskbrow 04:06, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::I wish this had an instant cast time. The Hobo 23:59, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I wonder how this would interact with BHA? Also, if used while BHA is in-flight due to long range and flatbow, would this cause poison? Completely useless to know, but who cares? --Gimmethegepgun 07:48, 2 August 2007 (CDT) xD now no1 will use that preparation anymore, this is perfect for pvp :You're gravely mistaken. Apply will still be the best for spreading poison/pressure in PvP, and for poisoning in PvE, where things die fast and you're constantly switching targets. Having to reactivate this every six seconds with a one-second activation is very bad; I'm hoping the activation time will be reduced when balancing this skill. Arshay Duskbrow 19:35, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::Totally agree with Arshay, 1 second activation for something that needs to be re-applied frequently isn't very practical, should be 3/4 at the slowest, even then i think it should be 1/4 to put it on par with Apply Poison. Ghostun 12:37, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :By now, It's not better than Apply Poison. I wouldn't use this skill...ever. PvEreanor 19:44, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's pretty much better than Poison Arrow though, not that that's saying much --Gimmethegepgun 19:46, 2 August 2007 (CDT) well since it frees up the space for another preperation, like simple said put in another degen skill and with burning arrow i think you would get -10 degen. which is pretty big. J1j2j3 16:02, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :Or people could just get over it and realize that BA is immensely overrated and use a worthwhile elite like BHA or Glass Arrows --Gimmethegepgun 16:03, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::You're gravely mistaken. :P I usually find myself running Prepared Shot, but there's no denying BA's power. 99 armor-ignoring damage every 5 seconds, for 4 energy? (14 Marks, 14 Exp) Why yes. I'll admit though, it is useless if other party members are already throwing around Burning. Arshay Duskbrow 22:58, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Man, I think that unless they change something, this will be the very first LAME EotN skill! Woot? If this Signet were in Marksmanship or Expertise then it would be so much more useful. As it is, if you're running Wilderness Survivial you're likely already using Apply Poison or Poison Arrow (which still has its uses). I will admit that it may be more useful if you are running a "hit and run" build like my old R/any Solo Desert Trapper...but in PvP this would never see use, I don't think. (T/ ) 02:18, 5 August 2007 (CDT) I'd vote LAME for it's synergy with Symbolic Strike. One "viable" use would be with Barrage and Volley, as it would hit the primary target of the skill, I'd expect. Both remove preparations after all.Crimsonhandhiro 15:35, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Meh, unless Poison Tip would do Poison to all the Barrage/Volley targets, it's still pretty useless. Barragers usually don't deal in degen anyways. (T/ ) 15:39, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Not yet they don't... I just suppose it's possible that some will try to squeeze every last bit of damage out of one shot as they can. Especially likely in Tombs runs, considering there's nothing there to remove conditions. Something for the Winnower B/P to consider. Crimsonhandhiro 16:06, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Nah, Slippery Ground will get LAME long before this will --Gimmethegepgun 22:38, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Hmm, I'd say that you could be looking at this +Barrage. Mass poison spreader. Barrage+Splinter Weapon+Poison Tip Signet? --BeeD 01:12, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Would most likely work like the rest of the "next attack" skills and would only affect the first person it hits --Gimmethegepgun 01:18, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::My feeling is this will work with all of barrage's shots. In which case it's a good skill on a barrager. I have a few other ideas but they have no hope of viability. I don't think anyone can say with justified certainty whether it will work or not tho, Anet employees aside. Phool 20:59, 7 August 2007 (CDT) This skill is a big piece of shit -- ''Echo Ftw'' (talk| ) 21:43, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Barrage + Poison Tip Signet ftw?--76.174.108.152 12:06, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :Only works on the first hit of barrage (whichever enemy's closer) –Ichigo724 21:02, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::But if your wrong then A/R Barrage+Sharpen+Poison Tip= OWNAGE peps will be asking for Larcreate instead of ww, and by that I mean one ranger takes volley~NittleGrasper :::But I'm not wrong. –Ichigo724 18:26, 16 August 2007 (CDT) If I had to take a guess, I'd say this is intended to be used with something like Symbolic Strike. - Vermain 09:34, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Of course we have to wait till we can test all of this in GW:EN, but at the looks of this skill I would say it should be improved to have 1/4 or no casting (like dolyak) or it should apply to multiple attacks, just one attack is like poison arrow with one extra second of activation time (but it does of course save the elite slot)77.248.16.94 17:55, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::I feel like most people missed the real advantage of this skill. The fact that this is a signet really frees up energy. With a high investment in expertise and no need to use apply poison I always have high energy when I use this signet. That allows me to used screaming shot more liberally as well as spam interrupts on casters. Not to mention, if you couple this with BA and then using screaming shot on a monk, ten bucks says the next thing they'll do is attempt to regen or remove the condition. I've used this skill to decimate casters in pvp by myself. I think it's a big help if you're focus is having high energy for interrupting. Just my thoughts. 15:43 24 February 2010 (HAW) Keenan on a para or derv could be a cheap good way for para or dervs to inflict poison? or am missing something? why would a paragon or dervish put points into wilderness survival for this?. well just put in whatever points we have remaining and just dump it there. so might get like 10 seconds worth of degen. J1j2j3 22:30, 7 August 2007 (CDT) even with no points in it it could be useful maybe for a war or paragon or derv 8 seconds isnt a lot but its still free damage Id consider it on an assassin signet spiker, saves you from using asp to activate toxic shock. Although youd miss your elite energy management, then again you might not need it if the right build is made ^^. Say. Just need to hit them with staff after tip sig. I guess the elite could be Mark of insecrurity or even wastrels collapse ^^. Wether or not this would be any good i dont know :p. :Or you could just use Asp for a KD and the poison instead of dumping some attributes into WS --Gimmethegepgun 13:19, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::I just find asp to be very energy heavy. And it would just be one or two spare points in wilderness.--Diddy Bow 14:02, 11 August 2007 (CDT) Yakslappin 15:39, 16 August 2007 (CDT) I'll definatley be using this on Jin... She spams her energy at the worst time for apply poison, if I disable it, I forget to manually make her use it. XD Activation time In my opinion, this isn't a terrible signet. However, i think it could use a 1/4 activation time. Then we would see some people run this. It would make this signet become a lesser poison arrow. --Kyrax 12:28, 25 August 2007 (CDT) A shorter activation time would improve its usefulness in the middle of combat. Since it lasts 60 seconds, though...meh. If you compare to shooting a Poison Arrow under no IAS, that takes a bit longer than 1 second. This + attacking takes about 2.5 seconds (has a minor aftercast) but is non-Elite and costs no Energy of course. It is "fine as is" I think, even though it is still pretty bad. The only use I have found so far is to combine it with Barbed Arrows (or Hunter's Shot + Read the Wind) and Crippling Shot. Of course, that prep is also questionable since it can be interrupted so easily. But, heck, it won me The Norn Fighting Tournament :p (T/ ) 09:57, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Faster activation should make it usable on a split ranger. On splits, you won't need to have poison on every shot, and afterall a preperation like rapid fire for catching 3/4 spells or maybe Glass/Melandru arrows for bleeding could be useful. -Silk Weaker 10:04, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Poison Tip Signet+Burning Arrow = instant -10 degen, saves you using apply poison with its relatively high casting cost. --BeeD 04:55, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Finally someone's catched up. I used Burning Arrow + Ignite Arrows + Poison Arrow Signet + Conjure Element. Pretty good damage and degen. And the thing is that this signet can be used with any weapon, even if its a hammer lol, for hammers it should of been Poisoned Blunt End Signet. = P Flechette 05:20, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Apply Poison could be used on any weapon as well, so there's no advantage on that standpoint. --Kale Ironfist 05:58, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::::There are advantages and drawbacks. Apply poison affects all attacks for 24 seconds, which is great for spreading poison around. Poison Tip Signet affects the next attack within 60seconds, so you could have it setup much like a conjure, well before the fight so you don't need to worry about that 1 (omg 1!) second that you're using the signet, whereas AP is a 2 sec cast time. PTS costs no energy versus AP's 15. Recharge is 6s vs 12s. PTS has a longer poison duration and it's not a prep. So you could chain some nice combos together with other preps like or Conditions galore! --BeeD 23:11, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I already know AP can be used on any weapon, but the thing is that the name is contradictory, arrows have a tip but hammers don't. Apply Poison can mean applying poison to anything but PTS sounds like it applies to weapons with a edge. Not to sink BeeD's boat but I'm pretty positive that RTW does not affect BHA, if that's what you wanted to achieve. Flechette 01:01, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Blast you! boat sunk! >:( --BeeD 01:09, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::Awww. > < Anyway, using different bows will decrease the chances of BHA missing, use a shortbow to increase the likelyhood of it hitting your target. Also, it automatically puts you in range for Screaming Shot, so it's pretty good. Flechette 01:25, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::Never been much of a BHA user, I usually use Burning Arrow or Barrage. I really want to try PTS in Aspenwood, going to be naaasty --BeeD 19:57, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Bah, BA is for people who can't think of their own builds. Glass Arrows and BHA is where it's at! --Gimmethegepgun 20:03, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Lies! What would you rther have? Someone running around with stars around their heads? or Someone running around on fire? =D --BeeD 20:44, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::True, I'd rather have them on fire IRL, but in this, Burning isn't nearly as effective as what it would actually DO IRL, so I'd rather have them with stars. Or have them dead from glass embedded in many parts of their body --Gimmethegepgun 20:47, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Personally, I've used BA+Screaming Shot almost exclusively, somtimes with nightmare weapon or with brutal weapon+RtW, pretty darned good on the kurzick side especially with the hill top firing, Done someone for 200dmg in a hit with BA+BW+RtW with my sundering ivory bow--BeeD 20:57, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Bullshit D: - as for poison tip signet, apply's superior for pressure anyway. –Ichigo724 22:58, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Is truth! I was shocked as all buggery when i saw it --BeeD 01:26, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Lies! I've hit 108 on a monk before and that was before I activated GA, Conjure elements and Maurader's shot...needless to say, I hit around 190 on ground level. if I was on a hill, maybe much more. Apply Poison are for people who like to overdose people with poison without much effect in killing them. BA *groans* and PTS will give enough pressure to someone to kill them with other bow skills. If you haven't noticed, Apply poison is 15 energy, PTS is zero and has a faster activation time than apply poison. Also you can get more damage than AP as you can use another preparation like barbed arrows which will give 3 conditions in one go rather than 3 conditions in 2 shots much like in a BA R/Mo builds. Flechette 03:56, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Only, ya know, height doesn't do jack. 28*1.2*1.15*1.4 would be a crit without sundering/hornbow calculated on 60 AL (with 12 marks). That makes 54 damage, as such, your targets had <60 AL, which is retarded. Also: apply has much more pressure than poison tip signet and isn't easily interruptible like barbed arrows (and lasts longer). And energy? 14 expertise plox. –Ichigo724 23:37, 30 August 2007 (CDT) In that warrior example, PTS's no energy requirement means a lot more than it does on a ranger. Just saying. Also, IF a preperation becomes important, say glass arrows in a spike build, it allows the character to split, too. Or something. Also note that it's 1.75 due to aftercast. -Silk Weaker 05:31, 30 August 2007 (CDT) AP is the cost of possibly two bow attacks while PTS will give you an advantage of a poison attack at no cost at all. Therefore it still is very taxing for a warrior (AP) but more less so for a ranger but still has a effect. I fully understand that PTS has a after cast, but I find it very trival than using a 2s preparation which has the same effect but costs alot more and cannot/can last longer than PTS. All in all, PTS and AP have their advantages. PTS gives you the ability to carry a preparation even if PTS does not affect the monsters you face but does not hinder your DPS too much while AP can allow to simultanously poison various foes but may sac your DPS if it's ineffective. This is of course taking on a PvE view. Both are equally good and susceptible to interupts but while less so in PTS's way, pretty much like AP as they take as much time as each other apprantly. I would like to test PTS having aftercast as it appears to me that the Aftercast chart may be a little too general. /endrant Flechette 06:28, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Now that I think back on it, I think I hit a Luxon Warrior who was activating Healing Signet. Lucky hit I suppose. Hmmm I wonder if it could be that it may have been a combination of BA+RtW+Brutal + Sundering + Hornbow + critical from a hill? Anyone want to do the math? --BeeD 10:19, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Not A Pressure Cooker Poison Tip Signet is NOT meant to match or replace the pressuring ability of Apply Poison. People who complain that it "OMG isn't as good as Apply Poison" are failing to see where this skill shines; covering conditions. It's been pointed out above that you can use this with Broadhead Arrow to cover the Dazed, without using your preparation (Rangers with BHA tend not to spec in spreading degen as far as I know). Use Barbed Arrows and you've got two cover conditions, rendering Mending Touch impotent (haha). Also; it lasts for 60 seconds and recharges in 6, so pre-cast ftw. --Cjad 15:34, 5 September 2007 (CDT) and it still sucks...lol? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:01, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :My current opinion is that anytime I use Apply Poison, I can not replace it with Poison Tip Signet. However, I can carry this anytime I'm using some other prep, when usually I wouldn't even be thinking about Poison. It's not a straight comparison imo... (T/ ) 05:07, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::They have two different purposes, to pressure and spread degen while the other is to provide a one time benefit of poison to add to the damage dealt separately as well as to cover expensive conditions like cripple or dazed. IMHO, readem, why does it suck? Because it is a one time AP? This offers people to use a preparation even if PTS will not work i.e not fleshy creatures. AP will usually banish your damage output through preps if you are caught off-guard by non-fleshy creatures. I've noticed you have a trend of giving limited output in your first comment of a topic, Readem. Flechette 05:33, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::and it still sucks...lol? –Ichigo724 09:19, 18 September 2007 (CDT) With Cyclone Axe As my note says, the poison tip signet DOES work with axes, but when I use Cyclone Axe straight after using it, nothing gets poisoned, even if I use a normal attack afterwards my target is not poisoned. I tested this on Vermin. Can someone else try it again in case I'm doing something wrong? Or try a dervish or something else. Leeroythefeared 17:49, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :I just tried it with cyclone axe on the isle of the nameless and it did apply to one of the target dummies I hit, however it appears to be poisoning the dummy that is the last one on my left, or at the end of the cyclone swing. I edited the cyclone axe part to refelect this. Imaginos :Just did more tests and it is poisoning one enemy on a swing, however it's not always the left most one, not sure how it's choosing which one to poison but it is consistant for me as to which one gets poisoned. Imaginos Which comes first? If I used Broad Head Arrow with Poison Tip Signet on me...Would the poison cover the daze? Darklink 06:54, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Awkward with Staves and Wands Apparently, I got bored and decided to bring PTS on my mesmer and started wanding stuff... and they got poisoned. awkward? So I guess it doesnt just affect physical weapons. User:Kiega123456789ooo 20 June 2008 :Always add new sections to the bottom of the page. In relevant news, it doesn't actually specify a physical weapon, just next attack. Not like a Ranger would use a spellcaster weapon to attack with, considering you'd have to be a trapper for any efficiency, and traps would do so much better. --Kale Ironfist 09:21, 20 June 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I wouldn't mind a completely free easily maintained 4 pips of degen when I'm fuddling around as an ele, rit, mesmer, necro, or monk. Scribe's Insight in the last instance, of course. 09:26, 20 June 2008 (UTC) Barbed tip signet I would love that, Apply Poison + barbed tip signet + Burning Arrow or Incendiary Arrows not to mention that Barbed Arrows is underpowered with the -40 while activating it --Toolbooth death 17:24, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Incendiary Arrows would only place poison and bleeding on one person, this could be 1 person with two conditions or 2 persons with 1 condition (don't counting the burning). Burning Arrow would be a better choice, but because degen is capped at 10 pips (Burning 7 + Poison 4), you won't gain any benefits from bleeding unless the person is also regenerating health. Alleycat! 17:30, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Misread Apply Poison for Poison Tip signet. But the argument still holds: Degen is capped at 10 pips. Alleycat! 17:32, 12 October 2008 (UTC) true, but most people in PvP bring some form of regeneration not to mention you could put a lot of pressure on monks who are more focused on healing their team mates than themselves and I was aware of the Signet's use that's why Burning Arrow was mentioned first--Toolbooth death 17:35, 12 October 2008 (UTC)